My Shika-chan
by Shadow-Helix
Summary: What sort of "punishment" does the Hokage have in store for Shikamaru when his mission turns out to be a failure? A slightly angered Hokage, a frustrated Shikamaru, a little bit of fluff, and a nice lemon-filled center. NaruShika yaoi, R&R please!
**A/N: Lame title is lame. Anywaaay... My very first Naruto fic (not counting a crappy SasuNaru request I wrote for a friend waaaay back in high school), as well as some of the first writing in general I have done in YEARS and it turns out to be a yaoi lemon? Uhh, lemon fluff? I'm not even sure what happened to this story, haha. I swear, girl, you've done some terrible, terrible things to my fragile little mind. :P**

 **I dedicate this, my first true Naruto fic and my first published story on in this iteration of my presence here, to my Di-chan. May you forever remember that you, in a roundabout way, are the one who did this to me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If for whatever reason Kishimoto-sensei decided to give up the rights to me, there would be a little too much NaruShikaNaru fucking for the non-yaoi fans' good, no?**

 **Enjoy, you little pervs.**

* * *

"…and for that, Hokage-sama, I am truly sorry." Shikamaru completed his debriefing of the mission he and his team had just completed, retelling his tale of a successful undertaking, but one small mistake that had almost cost him the lives of his entire squad.

The Hokage nodded in Shikamaru's direction and gestured toward Sasuke. "That will be all for this evening, Sasuke. You are dismissed," he instructed, ushering his friend toward the door. "Thank you for your hard work today."

As Sasuke left the room, quietly closing the door behind him, Naruto turned his head back to where Shikamaru was still standing, ashamed with himself for his near-failure. Naruto took in his most prized S-Class Jounin, pausing for an instant to take in the Nara's strikingly beautiful face before trailing his eyes from head to toe and taking note of the other's completely soiled uniform. "Take it off," he commanded simply.

Shikamaru gazed at the other man, an expression of mixed concern and horror beginning to make its way across his face. "Na- Hokage-sama?" he questioned, unsure if – and quite frankly, hoping – he'd heard his master incorrectly.

"You heard me, Nara," Naruto cautioned. "Remove your clothes. They're filthy."

Dumbfounded, Shikamaru complied with the Hokage's demands, albeit extremely hesitantly, and began to slowly strip himself of his muddied clothing. 'Has he never had anyone return from a mission with a little grime before?' the Nara thought, eyes widening as he came to a sudden realization. "Hokage-sama," he began tentatively, momentarily pausing what he feared may be nothing more than a strip-tease for his perverted master. "Do you, I mean…" He swallowed as he removed his shoes and pants, tossing them in a slightly _too_ conveniently-placed bin. "Do you have a new uniform in wait for me?"

The Hokage chuckled, shaking his head ever so slightly. "That won't be necessary, Nara," he hissed, the previously calm atmosphere instantly turning almost hostile. "Yes, you have completed your mission, and yes, _most_ of your tasks have been carried out properly, but you ultimately ended in failure… and this failure, I cannot instantly forgive." He rose from his desk, removing his headdress and placing it in the chair he had previously occupied. "Because of your single careless mistake in battle," he whispered darkly as he approached the almost-trembling Jounin, " _they_ had targeted Konohagakure, once again." He paused in front of the Nara, reaching out to grab the man's chin and force him to look up into his eyes. "Although what you have wronged has quickly been righted, I do not intend for you, my _most_ _favored Jounin_ , to go unpunished."

With those words, he ripped off Shikamaru's boxers, revealing a shameful erection, already standing full at attention. The Nara was always a bit on the kinky side, enjoying being spoken to forcefully and, eventually, being dominated by each of his partners.

"I see you missed me," Naruto stated straightly, fluidly removing his own clothing before swiftly shoving the Nara up against the wall and crashing his mouth into the other's, biting wildly at the fully-restrained lips of the Jounin. "As unrelenting as ever, hmm…" he mused, gripping both of Shikamaru's hands above his head in one of his own, the other reaching down to pointedly stroke his own growing shaft, laughing outright as Shikamaru blushed, cock twitching in response to the Hokage touching himself right before his eyes. "But you do enjoy this, don't you?"

"I… No. We are not what we used to be when we were sixteen." Shikamaru struggled half-heartedly against Naruto's grasp, the sinewy muscles beneath his skin jerking slightly before easily giving up and slumping into the wall. "You may have your way, Hokage-sama," he whispered, defeated.

"Mmm," Naruto moaned gruffly, releasing his hands from their positions to smooth them down Shikamaru's sides, feeling the taught, lean muscle dance beneath his fingertips and allowing himself to cup the lanky man's ass firmly. "Your laziness and unwillingness to put up a fight against me has always been quite endearing, but it's your tight little body that has always gotten me rock hard, Nara," he hissed, voice barely above a whisper as he played at the other's entrance with a thumb, other hand reaching to gently stroke his ex-lover's cock, the juxtaposition of the soft touch and rough hands earning an pleading whimper from the Jounin beneath him.

"So you like that, hmm?" the Hokage chuckled, smirking down at his squirming subordinate before hardening his previously gentle expression into a dusky, lust-filled gaze and tightening his hand to a vice around Shikamaru, to which the other gasped in pleasure and excitement. "Of course you do. You always were my little slut," Naruto growled, lowering himself to his knees, settling between the Jounin's legs and taking his entire length into his mouth all in one fluid motion.

"H-Hokage-sama!" Shikamaru all but screamed, bucking his hips up into the Fire Shadow's mouth against his will, his throbbing dick, aching for more, taking complete control as the wet heat surrounded him.

Naruto pulled back, frowning. "No, Shika," he murmured, tracing his lips along his Jounin's pelvic region before gently nipping at his hip. "Say it… like you used to. Say my name, my Shika-chan."

A deep rouge spread across Shikamaru's face, Naruto's gentle yet lusty voice making his cock twitch, involuntarily aching for more of the other Shinobi. He averted his eyes, face burning bright as he parted his lips, forcing out a name he hadn't uttered since the man had become Hokage. "Naruto…kun," he whimpered, chancing a glance into his Hokage's eyes, which had seemingly been set ablaze by the utterance of his name. The lust had become almost tangible, and Shikamaru gave into his more primal urges, embracing, for the first time in over a decade, his feelings for his master. "Naruto-kun," he repeated with more conviction, leaning forward with his mouth slightly agape, inviting Naruto in.

Naruto smirked, moving back up from Shikamaru's crotch and taking his mouth in a hot, sloppy kiss, one that he'd been hungering for since their relationship had painfully ended almost twelve years ago. It quickly became a dance between two skilled lovers, each man easily recalling the feeling of the others' tongue, palate, teeth, body… it was almost as if, in the twelve years since they had been forced to separate, nothing had changed. "You know, Shikamaru, I've always loved the way you looked you're your hair down." Naruto stretched to softly pull the tie out of Shikamaru's hair, allowing it to cascade around his shoulders, creating a sensual image that sparked a fond memory in both simultaneously.

The Hokage and the Jounin disappeared from each other's vision, replaced by the image of a young Chuunin and his seemingly eternal-Genin lover, neither having a care in the world besides the other as they lay tangled in each other's arms, making out beneath the clouds in Shikamaru's favorite hiding spot.

* * *

 _"What if they find us?" Shikamaru worried aloud, breaking the passionate kiss with his new boyfriend._

 _"Let them," Naruto cooed, instantly calming the boy, bright blue eyes affixed on Shikamaru's own, his entire face radiating nothing but pure love. He reached a hand up to the other boy's hair and gently removed the hair tie, smoothing the long, black hair down around the Nara's face. "You know, Shika-chan," he said softly, planting a single sweet kiss on the Chuunin's forehead as he brushed through Shikamaru's hair with tender fingers, "I really, really love the way you look with your hair down."_

 _Shikamaru blushed, leaning into his boyfriend's affectionate touch. "I love you, Naruto-kun," he murmured, turning his head to kiss the Genin's fingertips before the other gently took him by the chin and tilted his head back up to the angle at which they had been kissing._

 _"I love you, too, my Shika-chan," Naruto purred before reigniting the kiss, though starting up much more gently._

 _'I love you, too…'_

* * *

Shikamaru continued returning tender kisses to his master, fondly remembering the first time he had tasted Naruto's lips when they were both only thirteen… fifteen years ago already, and all of their sexual adventures through adolescence. He paused, reaching a hand out to cease Naruto's equally loving caresses.

"Shika?" the Hokage questioned worriedly, gently taking the Jounin's hand into his own as tears began to stream down the Nara's face.

"Naruto," Shikamaru whimpered, unashamedly letting his tears fall as he gazed his ex-lover directly in the eye. "I…"

Naruto silenced Shikamaru with another gentle kiss. "It's okay, Shika," he murmured, stroking the other man's hair as he had on their very first date and for several years after that. "I miss you, too. I've always missed you. There hasn't been a day that I haven't regretted leaving you for Hinata."

"Hinata!" Shikamaru exclaimed, shame instantly sparking through his entire being as he remembered the Hokage's wife. Temari, his own wife, knew that Shikamaru had only married his best friend to produce an heir, that he had always been gay, and that he had never stopped loving Naruto, which she was completely fine with, but Shikamaru had completely forgotten to take Hinata into account. What of Boruto and Himawari? What of-

"Shikamaru," Naruto chuckled, pulling the man into a tight hug to calm him once more. "She's always known. We had Boruto and Himawari to carry on the names of the Uzumaki and Hyuuga clans, and nothing more. Hell, even the kids know that… that I've never stopped loving you."

"Naruto," Shikamaru whimpered once more, burying his face into the muscular, tanned neck. "I… I love you, Naruto-kun."

The Hokage smiled softly, kissing his rekindled lover gently one last time before returning, "I love you, too, my Shika-chan."

Just then, the door to the office swung open, a frazzled-looking Sasuke carrying his clipboard, and papers flying everywhere. "Hokage-sama!" he shouted, reaching to grab the defected pages. "Urgent- oh…" Sasuke turned a bright red and slowly backed out the door. "I'll… leave you to that…" He closed the door and hurried footsteps could be heard running all the way back down the stairs of the tower.

Naruto and Shikamaru could do nothing but laugh at this point, the Hokage making a mental note to actually _lock_ the door next time he decided to have sex with Shikamaru in his office… which would be, decidedly, quite often from now own.

* * *

 **I am going to hell for this. XD**


End file.
